A model
by an.keisuied
Summary: Isabella Swan, international top model; Edward Cullen, the old playboy who rejected her in highschool. He never expected that the old freckled girl would turn into the woman that is driving him crazy, and that totally hates him.
1. Chapter 1: Isabella

**A/N: So, in order to make this so much better, I've decided to repost this chapters now reviewed and edited. **

**Thank you so much for the support and thanks to my incredible Beta Ashlie Christine, who's been the best girl in the world. **

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story is mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Isabella<strong>

The camera shot one, two, three times. Meanwhile the photographer captured the same position he had since the two before. The pictures were exactly the same, but the young man kept going, insisting on repeating them more than necessary. Honestly, she was tired. Very tired.  
>The make-up artist returned to touch up her make-up and hairstyle quickly and came out of frame the moment the camera started over to take some more pictures.<p>

Some years ago, when her mother and her aunts tried to convince her that she would do great with a career in modeling, Isabella Swan denyed it and claimed that she would never be able to do such a thing. However, five years since then, the young woman looked to New York's best photographer and got ready for a brand new publicity campaign for Dior.  
>Who would've ever imagined that the insipid, boring and not at all pretty Isabella Swan would become one of the US's best five models? Famous, admired, and envied.<p>

The young man made her change her pose and started a new set of pictures. The young woman had no doubt that the man was one of the bests at his job, but, did he have to be so intense at it? His excitement had started to perturbed her a little bit , who despite being use to all the stuff that surrounded her—lights, assistants, make-up artists, designers, executives, the photographers— she had started to feel really overwhelmed.

"I think that's enough." Her savior intervened at last. Rosalie Hale, Isabella's agent and best friend. Beautiful, intelligent and efficient as hell.

"We still can make some more." mediated the young man, upset by the interruption of his creative mind.

"We're done for today." announced the blonde with a threatening look.

The man, intimidated by the determination in the Rosalie's cold, blue eyes, accepted his defeat, nodding and retiring obediently.

"That's all for the day, guys," He declared to the rest of the crew. A general sigh of relief was heard in the entire place. Isabella wasn't the only one overwhelmed by the energy of the man.

"I'm going to get you out of here." assured Rosalie while she handed her a silk, purple robe and walked towards the group of executives that were expecting to talk with the model.

The girl, though, walked to her dressing room instead, drinking half the bottle of water she had and allowed her feet to take a rest for a couple of minutes. After more than four hours perched in different types of high heels, it felt nice to be off her feet.  
>Three minutes later Rosalie entered the dressing room with a triumphed and satisfied smile, which was the clear sign that she was free to go.<br>Isabella got ready in a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt, a black coat, and a pair of shoes considerably shorter than her heels she had been wearing. With her hair finally done, they went out through the back door, avoiding the paparazzi that were waiting for her to take pictures.

"I'm so tired." she said when they were finally in the van that would drive her to the apartment she shared with Rosalie; her driver was conveniently unaware of what was going on in the back due to the fact that his headphones were on.

"It's normal, Seth is quite a genius at photography but everybody knows he's a pain in the ass." replied her friend, whom was checking her appointments for the rest of the week. Isabella was exhausted and it was nearly Monday.

"Did we check the schedule?"  
>Isabella muffled a moan of pain but nodded, they would do it even if she didn't want to.<p>

"Tomorrow you have a wardrobe revision for the next runway that'll be in two months. We have to coordinate with the magazine that will publish an article about your career in their next issue. On Wednesday you have a press conference for Dior's campaign, and dinner with the investors" Isabella stopped paying attention in that moment. It was the same whenever she started a new campaign, there wouldn't be any difference with the last one, or the one before, or the others before and after that.

"And last but not least, we're going to Forks this Friday." Those last words alerted the girl back to the conversation. She turned towards her friend with surprise pictured all over her face. Rosalie though, ignored her with her eyes locked on her phone.

"What did you say?" asked the model, sure that she had misunderstood her.

"We're going to Forks this Friday." repeated the blonde girl, as if there was nothing odd about it. Bella turned pale, then red in two seconds.

"Why in the world are we going to Forks?!" She shouted, Rosalie just snorted.

"It's your mother's birthday. You haven't seen your parents in five years and you promised them you would come, you can't keep ignoring them just to avoid the ghost of your past." She told her off with affection, holding her hand so she would know she was there for her.

Isabella, despite Rosalie's words, thought the opposite. It was true she missed her parents, but she wasn't willing to going back to that hell that was her hometown, where she had lived the worst years of her life. No way. They could call her a chicken, but she didn't care. Her ghosts must stay where they belong, in her past. Forks belonged to the past as well, and thats where it would remain. She wasn't going back.

"I'll send her a nice present." was her answer, taking her hand from her friend's and looking straight through the window.

"They are your parents, Isabella." Rosalie insisted, which pissed off the determined model off more.

"Then I'll make them come here, I'll pay all the expenses, but I won't go back to Forks and i'm putting my foot down on that." Rosalie gave up. When she wanted something, Isabella could be way more stubborn than she, and that was saying something.

"As you wish" she answered rudely.  
>They spent the rest of the trip in a tense silence that Garret, their driver, noticed the moment he opened the back door of the van, once they had arrived at the girl's residence.<p>

"Get the car ready, Garret please. I'll be back in a minute" Rosalie said.

The man nodded confused, not daring to ask anything else. Even though he had cared for the girls, he knew he couldn't interfere in anything, unless of course, they asked him.

"Of course, miss Rosalie" he replied, the girl smiled at him, grateful that he didn't ask anything. She entered the apartment quickly, leaving a tired and bothered Isabella behind her, a very bad combination.

Minutes later, Isabella had changed her fancy and expensive clothes for some more comfortable and old ones inside. Not too soon after, she heard the door of the apartment close and the car take off. Rosalie had left her to deal with her emotional dilemma.  
>There, now standing in the middle of her huge bedroom and wearing these clothes, she didn't find very many differences between the woman she was now and the ordinary girl she used to be back then.<p>

Exasperated by her reflection, her tiredness and the fight with her best friend, she laid down on her bed covered by sheets of Egyptian cotton. She closed her eyes, hoping for all the pain to go away, so she could live happily with her actual life.

A pair of green eyes showed up tho in her memories making her feel even more frustrated with herself. Five years had passed, and it's been so long in between then since she had seen those green eyes that once tormented her and made her suffer for three years. She still felt that kick in her stomach.

A series of disjointed pictures started to pass through her head and she couldn't help but feel her heart hurt and deceived again; she wanted to scream and cry but she had done all that once before and had promised herself to never do it again.

She was someone new now. Her hair, almost always boring, now was well done and beautiful. Her pale and ugly face had been replaced for a brand new one, more fresh and made over with the latest makeup trends. Her not cool at all style was now filled with a designer wardrobe.  
>All about her had changed on the outside,but the inside, that was still the same and no one needed to know that.<p>

Before she could hurt herself more with all those thoughts, the sound of her cell interrupted her reverie. She had received two new messages, one from Rosalie, and the other…from her mother, she opened the one from Rosalie first.

-"I'm sorry, shouldn't have been a bitch, still friends? Xoxo" —

Isabella smiled at the sweet and simple way her best friend used for apologizing. That's how thing were with Rosalie, and that's why they were so close.

-"I was a bitch too, no need to apologize, friends forever. Xoxo"-Was her simple answer.

She didn't want to, but had to open the second message.

-"We miss you so much, my little pumpkin, can't wait till Friday when we can see you again. You'll be the best birthday present ever. We love you, Mom and Dad." —

The young woman groaned with sorrow and frustration. She knew Renee, her mother, perfectly. She knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't take another "No" as an answer. Rosalie was right; she had stood up her parents way too many times already, they wouldn't forgive her once more.

Isabella wanted to scream and cry again, so she did. When she was done with hitting the soft mattress beneath her fists, she took out her cell and sent a quick reply to her mother, and then another to Rosalie.

"To Forks, Friday" —Isabella sniffed and closed her tear stained eyes letting herself languish in bed.

She raised her phone when another text from Rosalie arrived.  
>-"Great, ;)" -The message said.<p>

Isabella sniffed again, feeling helpless, frustrated, and mad with her friend and parents. Above all though, scared as hell. Friday she would be back in Forks, the place of her nightmares, and she didn't want to do it. Rose was sure that she could confront her fears, but Isabella wasn't sure if she wanted to do it, or in any case, ever able of doing it.


	2. Chapter 2: Back home

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story is mine. **

**Thanks a lot to Ashlie Christine for being my Beta now, you're the best. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Back Home<strong>

The wet, cold air of the place hit Isabella's face filling her with disgruntled feelings. This was her home. The home where she was born and raised, but also the place where her heart had been destroyed.  
>To much displeasure of the girl, Friday had come way too soon for her and here she was in the place she had avoided visiting for over the past five years. She couldn't delay it though, at least not anymore.<p>

Her mother had been sending her messages everyday for the past week about how excited and happy she was for her visit, more so the fact of having her only child with her for her birthday. Even her father had called her to tell her, with few words, how much he longed for her visit. They had set a trap for her and now there was no escape.  
>Rosalie had organized her schedule in order. She was free all weekend.<p>

"How lovely this is!" Rosalie exclaimed as she jumped out of the van that had driven them from Port Angeles to Forks. The blonde girl took off her sun glasses looking all around the place at all the green that surrounded them; the tall trees, the Olympic peninsula, and the charming house of tiles in front of them.

"Tell me if you think the same in two weeks," Isabella laughed at her, walking the pathway to the house with Garret and Rosalie right behind.

She rang the bell, which was decorated with a lot of different pictures. There was no doubt that Renee's artistic soul was still alive. It took not two minutes until the door was finally opened and a skinny woman with vivid grey eyes, red hair, albino skin and face covered in paint showed up. Renee Swan.

"Isabella!" The woman yelled, hanging onto her daughter's neck, and weeping like teenager instead of the forty year-old woman she was, but that was Renee.

"Hey, mom, happy birthday," greeted Isabella hugging her mother who cried a little bit more after the girl's words. The truth was that she had missed her child so badly.

"Come in, please?" asked Renee once she saw her daughter's companions. "Isabella, you should have told me you'd be bringing company."

"I didn't think you'd mind" was all she responded. And Bella was right.  
>Renee never bothered about all the etiquette issue, however, despite what everybody thought, she knew how old she was and she was aware of the behavior she must have had on certain occasions, even when she hated it. Renee reprehended her daughter gently, as they came inside, because of her messy outfit. It was a tradition, every time on her birthday, also on Charlie and Isabella's, that she painted a new portrait. Isabella rolled her eyes at her mothers antics.<p>

Mrs. Swan attended to her daughter's guests the best she knew how. Garret insisted on staying at the towns hotel, and for her husband's mental sake, she allowed it. She settled Rosalie in the only guest room she had and Isabella in her old bedroom which made the girl nervous and sad at the same time.

"Mr. Garret, you're more than welcome to come tonight." Renee said nicely when she saw that He had intended to go after seeing that his bosses were safely settled in.

"It'll be and honor, ma'am," assured the man as he said goodbye to the girls he considered as his own.

"Thanks for coming with us, Garret," said Isabella, who showed him the way out.

"It was my duty, Miss. Isabella" he said. She smiled and watched him disappear down the way back to the town. The brunet girl sighed a bit of relief. To be honest with herself, she hadn't only missed her parents, but also that old and grey little town that she knew so well.

"I'm a bit tired, mom, I'll come down in a minute" she told her mother as she walked upstairs. Her mother just nodded and started to talk to Rosalie.

Isabella let them be and walked towards her childhood room. When she opened the door, it felt like it was as if a wrecking ball had struck her. Everything was exactly as she had left it five years ago when she left her parent's house. Her mother, thoughtfully, had kept everything immaculate. The bedroom felt warm and tidy, as if it hadn't been alone for several years.

The purple sheets, the drawings and the posters that decorated the blue walls were still there. The yellow curtains, in order to have a bit of color, still hung. The old desk filled with her old books and the Christmas' lights that hung over over her headboard, all that used to be her once. How different it was from her actual bedroom in her apartment back in New York! There was nothing alike between them. Her new style was simple, modern and high fashion, just like her.

"Nice!" whispered Rosalie behind her frightening the girl.

"Knock on the door before walking in, please! " snorted Isabella, sitting awkwardly at the edge of the bed.

This wasn't her safe place any more, her refuge. It was only the box of her sad memories and pain now.

"I think this place suits you" said Rosalie in a carefree way, as she took a look at Isabella's old books.

"Romeo and Juliet?" she asked amused. Isabella just snorted, again.

Rosalie always knew Isabella loved reading, back in her place she had a very fancy and complete library, but none, without exception, was a love story, from Shakespeare. She only had some historical dramas, nothing romantic at all; however, most of the books in there were that, pure romance.

"Interesting books." She said as she found one about a vampire and his crush on a regular town girl.

"Thank goodness I don't read that rubbish anymore." mocked Isabella, laying on the bed, very carefully to avoid remembering all the times she had jumped sharply for crying entire days.

"Those are very lovely stories." Isabella heard Rosalie's comment very far away, falling asleep. She couldn't quite sleep on the flight from New York to Seattle, even less the one from Seattle to Port Angeles.

"Sometimes I wish I could understand what wounded you so much, Isabella," was the last thing she heard from her friend before falling completely asleep.

Isabella woke up suddenly, agitated, with her heart beating utterly fast, and covered by a very light layer of sweat on her forehead. She couldn't quite remember what she had dreamt, but she was sure it had been good, hadn't it?

"Isabella?" The familiar voice of her friend called to her as she walked into the dark room. She turned on the white Christmas lights and got close to her. "You mother wants you to get ready for the party now."  
>The girl grew alarmed a little after hearing that.<p>

"How long did I sleep?" Rosalie smiled at her noticing her annoyance.

"Almost three hours, don't worry," she assured her, anticipating her complaints, "I helped your mother with everything for the party and a very nice woman gave us a hand as well. Everything is ready and she wants you to help her greet the guests."

Grumbling, she went into the bathroom that was in her room; it was added after her parents noticed how uncomfortable it was for her to share one with them. A couple of hours later, Isabella came out of her room with all the glamour she had acquired through the years as a model; she could walk in a pair of high heels without a problem. Her outfit was impeccable and her hair and make-up were always perfect now.

"Honey, you look stunning!" Renee praised her daughter when she saw the black dress. Simple but elegant, the shoes and her hair had been done as a cloud around her.

"Thanks, mom, you look beautiful too," assured the girl, but that was Renee. She could wear a white and elegant dress or a pair of jeans with her old hippie shirts and she would still look beautiful, her mother was a natural.

"The guests are here." announced Rosalie, who wore a skirt and a grey jacket. Her blonde hair was in a high pony tail and the make-up highlighted her pretty face. Charlie was right behind her dapper as ever.

"Kids?!" greeted the man to his daughter. Isabella got closer to her father who received her in a short and quite awkward hug; she just kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"Hey, dad" the girl smiled slightly after seeing her fathers shyness. They were so alike, or used to be.

"We've missed you, darling." Those were the man's words as he walked to the door to open and greet the guests with his wife by his arm.

Rosalie gathered with them at the door, nodding kindly to the people who greeted her after Renee and Charlie introduced her.  
>Everybody, or at least most of them, where surprised at the young girl at the party. They couldn't see the old girl who used to wear baggy jumpers and tennis shoes even with the woman standing in front of them. Even more because in that tiny town they could recognize the face of several public campaigns for the top brands.<p>

"Isabella?" The soft voice of a woman made Isabella tense once she heard it. How could someone ever forget Esme Cullen?

"Esme,"Rosalie affably greeted her, as the woman looked to Isabella surprised and impressed.

"Good evening, Mrs. Cullen" said Isabella, not very excited, surprising both Rosalie and Esme, but her friend got it. It was the same attitude Isabella used to take whenever she didn't want to hear anything from the other person, and she had seen her doing the same thing before with some of the photographers or executives.

"How nice to see you again." The woman smiled with affection towards the girl.

Isabella gave the woman her usual smile and nod without any real emotion and nodded to Mrs. Cullen's words. Carlisle, her husband, noticed the increasing discomfort in Isabella and the determination in his wife for making her talk, so he decided to interfere.

"Really nice to see you once more, Isabella," said the man continuing on his way leading his confused wife by the hand.

Rosalie didn't say anything and she wouldn't bring up the subject either. She knew her friend enough to know that that wouldn't help at all.  
>Fortunately for both of them the evening went through without any other discomforts. They cut the cake, danced a little, gave Renee her presents and showed her the latest creation, a surrealist portrait of herself in which was pictured the different ages through her forty years.<p>

Gradually soon though, people started to leave. One or two people asked the girl for a picture and congratulated Renee again for her birthday and were gone. Naturally, Esme and Carlisle were the last who left.

"It was a lovely party, Renee, I'm so glad I could help." said Esme. Isabella then realized Esme had been the woman Rosalie had talked about before.

"Thank you so much, Esme" smiled Renee, a little bit drunk because of the Champaign. Both women kissed each others cheeks and said goodbye to their respective husbands.

"Isabella, let us know whenever you come back to Forks again. I'd like very much to have a nice chat with you." Mrs. Cullen finnaly mentioned hugging Isabella all of the sudden.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Cullen." Esme smiled sadly when she understood that behind her cold civility there was a negative to her request. Even with that, she wouldn't give up with her.  
>Behind all the make-up, the fancy clothes and the cold smiles, Esme Cullen saw the seventeen year-old girl who had once shown up at her door, totally wet by the rain and with the biggest smile someone could ever have.<p>

When they were finnaly alone, Isabella let out a sigh of relief for the first time since the Cullens had arrived to her house. The thought of that one certain son of theirs, that could appear through that door at any moment and recognize her, had been tormenting her all evening. Luckily that didn't happen. The young woman said goodnight to her parents, hugged her mother tight, avoided all the questions her friend obviously had, and ran away to her old bedroom where all the memories and the pain didn't allow her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story is all mine. **

**Thanks so much to my lovely Beta Ashlie Christine, she's the best. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Plans<strong>

Isabella entered the building and the music that surrounded the room invaded her ears and put a smile on her face; one of the few times she had a genuine one. Rosalie was relieved on the inside.

Since they had gotten home from Forks, she had noticed her friend in a very disgruntled mood, distracted, just like when she had met her.  
>The studio that had gone to for the days work, was in the middle of downtown New York. Inside as well and in the back of the room was a little figure with dark hair that was messing with clothes, shoes and accessories. Alice Brandon; image designer, photographer and one of Isabella's best friends and collaborators.<p>

"Alice!" Both young women called to her over the thunderous music. The thin black-haired girl got out of her secret place in between all the clothes and threw herself at her friends with excitement.

"What a thrill! Now all we have to do is just wait for the annoying campaign people so we can start." She announced.

When the men arrived to the building Alice rebooted the music, gave Isabella some outfits, personally put on her makeup and started the photo shoot. The shoot was for a new and up and coming designer's brand new collection, and the reason why they were doing it was because they knew her and totally loved her work. Angela, the designer, was in Paris in that precise moment trying to convince some more investors in order to help her. Alice and Isabella took care of the photo shoot without a trace of doubt in their minds.

Alice could handle Angela's outfits with an expert hand. She knew Isabella's best angles and there was no doubt she knew her team. The campaign would be a complete success. Alice, Isabella and Angela's sponsors watched delighted with every scene portrayed, there was a lot of dynamisms and beauty together.  
>Rosalie was looking from the distance, satisfied with the results they were music repeated at least fifty times more before the work was done and everyone in the room was satisfied with it. Rosalie could see the exact same feeling in her friend's eyes, which relaxed Rosalie a lot. For one moment she thought she wouldn't see it again and she was afraid that Isabella could explode in any minute. Luckily enough, Alice had programmed the session right on time and she was enormously thankful for that.<p>

"Now, let's grab some lunch?" asked Alice, widely ignoring all the men and women wanting to talk with both model and photographer.

"Okay" Isabella easily accepted, going to change her clothes and also ignoring the executives.

Her friends kept a brief chat with the people in there and assured them that all the details for the runway, in which Isabella would participate as well. The launching of the pictures and the presentation in the fashion week, would be sent to them by email in a couple of days.

With that, they cleared Alice's studio and waited for Isabella who came out wearing the same clothes she had arrived with. They walked down to the parking lot where Garret had the van ready to go.

They sat in the model's van and left for their favorite restaurant, which was pretty hidden to avoid all the nosy paparazzi. Even tho Alice and Rose weren't public figures like Isabella was, they were easily recognized as her associates and got mobbed every once in a while; besides, they were also utterly beautiful.

"So, tell me what you've been up to, girls?" Asked Alice while their waitress served their dishes and glasses of wine.

"We went to Forks some days ago." said Rosalie, apparently indifferent.

She knew she couldn't make Isabella tell her anything, but she was absolutely sure Alice could.

"Really? Tell me all about it!" Alice knew so little about Isabella's life before she arrived to New York to became a model. Her sincere caring pushed her into wanting to know about her parents and the place where she was born.

"It wasn't a big deal, only my mother's birthday." replied Bella with reticence and a bit of anger.

She got what Rosalie had done; she had used that trick before with the same results. Isabella's truth.

"We met a lot of Isabella's old acquaintances; they were really surprised by her change." ,attacked the blonde girl. She was determined to get the whole truth Isabella was hiding away.

"Why would they be? Isabella's very famous and popular, it's normal." ,replied Alice, ignorant of the veiled battle between her two friends.

"I wasn't very popular back in Forks." confessed the brunet, playing with her food.

"No way!" mocked Alice, skeptical to her words. "You're America's most esteemed model!"

Isabella grimaced. Yes she was, but she wasn't always that way. Not so long before, she was a nobody. In the tiny town she was from they still had that image of her, that's why they were so surprised about her change.  
>Only two people hadn't shown surprise about Isabella's new look, and those two had been Carlisle and Esme Cullen. It seemed like they didn't expect nothing less from her, but at the same time, they still could recognize in Isabella that little girl that they had met and missed from years ago.<p>

"I didn't always have plans to follow a career in modeling.",said Isabella. Rose knew about that too, and she also knew Isabella didn't keep great memories about her teenage years in that old town, but still she couldn't quite understand what had happened.

"What a lack of talent that would have been." declared Alice with affection, however, that didn't cheer up Isabella and Rose noticed it. The glance of a spark that she might have seen in Isabella's eyes had gone again already.

"You would love the place Alice. Humidity is a bitch with your hair but you wouldn't find a lovelier place than Forks." assured Rose; the wicked sparkle in Alice's eyes put Isabella in alert and satisfied Rosalie.

"No!" Isabella denied immediately, putting on the defense instantly.

"I would love to visit Forks." declared Alice, getting really excited and ignoring her friend's furrowed brow.

"We should spend this weekend with your family, Isabella. We don't have anything planned yet anyway." suggested the blonde girl innocently. Bella stared daggers at her.

"That would be great! Nothing better than spending a relaxing weekend with your family, right, Isabells?" Alice encouraged her.

"I don't think it's convenient." Isabella mumbled.

"Nonsense, after Angie's fashion show we're going to Forks." declared Rosalie. The icy look Isabella gave her shocked Alice and then she got it.

Her friend's attitude wasn't just the common shyness she used to show out on the set and off the cameras; she really didn't want to go. The people there actually had a different image of her and she was completely pissed off with Rosalie.  
>When Bella excused herself and went to the bathroom Alice confronted Rosalie; it wasn't the first time she ended up right in the middle of their clashes but she felt that now Rosalie had past all the limits.<p>

"Rosalie, do me the favor of not getting me involved in your bizarre plans ever again!" snorted Alice. Rosalie grimaced; she knew her plan hadn't been brilliant but she had five years of knowing Isabella and if in all that time she hadn't told her anything Rose was sure as hell Isabella wouldn't do it then.

"Alice, listen to me, I had a good reason," the black-haired girl stared at her suspiciously. Rose would have to explain her plan in more detail if she wanted her help, "You know Isabella is hiding something, something that she obviously doesn't want us to know and that is hurting her. I just want to help her, but I can't do it if I don't know what exactly happened to her. I feel the answer is right there in Forks. There are a couple of people there that might know what it was that happened that was so terrible. So terrible that Isaella doesn't even stand the idea of being there."

The young woman sighed with resignation, she knew it too. She had noticed it since the very first moment she had met Isabella; so beautiful and delicate, but a little bit overshadowed by a cold and distant stare that couldn't completely go away. Something had happened to Isabella in the past and it was painful.

"All right." accepted Alice, not as confidant as Rosalie would have liked her to be, but hopefully filled with the strong determination of helping Isabella, because she cared about her.

When Isabella came back from the lady's room nobody talked about the trip again in order not push her further away, however the decision was made and Isabella couldn't do anything but agree in going with them to Forks once again.


	4. Chapter 4: The Runway

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story is all mine. **

**Thank you so much to all the people that review, follow and favorite this story. **

**My Beta Ashlie Christine is the best girl in the world. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Runway<strong>

Isabella felt several pair of hands doing her hair, her makeup,and running hysterically from one place to another; but she just wasn't there. Her mind and spirit were somewhere else, somewhere not so pleasant but in which she used to recluse herself sometimes. Sitting down, wearing a very fancy bathrobe which was covering her first outfit to model that night, she thought of green cruel eyes looking at her and her own filling with burning tears of pain.

She instantly opened her eyes, blinking several times trying to avoid the real tears that threatened to fall down her face, so not to ruin her much elaborated makeup. She was back in the reality.

"Oh, Bella, you look fabulous!" Angela flattered her. She was a very charming and sweet friend, but was way too nervous because of her first big runway. With it being headed by a super model like Isabella, the place was filled with critics ready to kill her illusions and damage Isabella's work, but she wouldn't allow it.

"It's all because of your great team, Angie, everything's going to be fine", the brunette assured her, standing up from the chair where she had been for over an hour.

"Alright, everything is set and done, now we only have to sit down and find Rosalie!" Alice had arrived enthusiastic and brimming with energy. Isabella was sure that she could ignite the entire place all by herself.

"Alice, go find Rosalie, please, I'd like to talk with her before we start." the model asked. The girl nodded and ran out of the dressing room passing Angela whom was fixing some details on her own.

Outside in the showroom, between the stands and bored as hell just praying that the tedious show ended, there was a much more handsome man in comparison to most of the male models there. He sighed tired of everything and everybody there. The only thing he really liked about fashion was the chance of taking to bed one of the models. Apart from that he couldn't really understand all the excitement and waste of money for a couple of fabrics slightly decorated, it just didn't make any sense to him.

The man with the attractive face was tall and had copper-colored hair. He sighed again regretting, with all his heart, to coming to this thing.

"Can you believe how many people are here?",his companion questioned. Jane Vulturi, a model herself, was a bit shorter than the average model; therefore, less recognized as she liked it. She was there ready to catch the big fish that would boost her career. That's why Edward Cullen had no idea what he was doing there.

"There's a rumor that the top model in the states, Isabella Swan,will head the show." ,she mentioned.

Isabella? The name caught the man's attention for the first time since Jane had opened her mouth, but she couldn't be the same girl he was thinking about. The image of a little girl soaking wet, shivering like a leaf with worn clothes, had seemed to him more like a skittish mouse than that of a top model.

"Edward?" a familiar voice called to the man, when he turned around he found a pair of green eyes very alike to his and smirked. It was Emmett, his brother.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward blurted out; his brother's smirk grew bigger when he saw Edward's annoyance. Emmett Cullen, cocky and two years older than Edward, had the same green eyes that his brother had, dark hair, huge muscles and a very odd sense of humor.

"I'm wondering the same thing about you, dude." ,he replied with sarcasm while looking at his brother's companion, who was staring everyone down with obvious envy.

"I'm hunting, what about you?"  
>Edward glared at him with anger making him laugh noisily and catching the attention of several people between the audience, including two young ladies that were chatting a bit farther from them and that gave him a look of reprobation.<p>

"Emmett, could you be more discreet? You're annoying the people." A quieter voice reprimanded him.

Edward had recognized that voice as well, lucky him. Jasper pointed to the two young women looking at them when he said that; they still looked at them with irritation. Emmett immediately changed his posture for one more casual with a gesture of a ladies' man. Despite this, the women, a skinny dark-haired pixi and a tall blonde weren't paying any more attention to the men and headed backstage, to where all the models were.

"We better go find our seats." Jasper suggested.

He was just as handsome as his brothers, with light blonde hair and a year younger than Edward. Both brothers said goodbye with a handshake and went to their seats, a couple of places farther from Edward's. The lights went down and everybody stayed quiet as a raspy voice started to present the designer, Angela Weber's, collection.

Soft music started to play, cueing the models to the runway. One by one they started to flow from backstage. There were many beautiful women walking the stage. Most of them blondes and red-heads. All of them were skinny and without many curves, but they wore all the designs with confidence and elegance. Edward, half- hypnotized by all the beauty shown in the place, didn't even notice all of Jane's snorts and hateful comments about one or the other model.

Finally, the masterpiece was shown, a wedding dress so beautiful that it would move tears to every single girl. The electro music remix that was played during the whole show stopped and in its place, a very soft and magical ballad started to sound. Something deep inside Edward started to move with a bit of anticipation, like something mystical were about to happen, everything in that room was telling him that.

Before his eyes, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen appeared, almost like a vision. A brunette with feminine curves and deep eyes, wore a magnanimous, sparkling, and delicate dress. An aura of light surrounded her like a halo; the music was synchronized with every step she took. Edward couldn't believe his eyes, the woman was for sure some sort of nymph. She couldn't have been real because as soon as she appeared she was gone.

The previous song started to play again as the models walked in a row, one behind the other, down the runway making a semicircle on the stage and leaving a space where the nymph appeared again, together with designer. The applauses frightened Edward a bit but he applauded as well. The beautiful model disappeared once more behind the stage as the followed after her.

"It was true after all." Jane sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. Edward assumed she was talking about what the man had said about the dress.

"I gotta see my brothers",he said to her. She didn't even notice, because she had flown right up to a group of people that were talking and smiling between them, and whom seemed to be really important. Edward shrugged and went to where his brothers were laughing at him.

"You finally get rid of your pet, bro?" Emmett mocked, laughing out loud at his own joke. Jasper laughed as well but less loudly.

"Did you find your girls?" His older brother made a face and the grin on the youngest disappeared.

"That's what I thought." Edward mocked. He had waited for the two women he saw earlier to show up, but they never did. But the dream girl with the white dress certainly had appeared.

"Did you see the last model? She was to die for." Emmett snorted, tacky as always, making Edward glare at him.

"What! We all saw her." ,he snorted again.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with him." Jasper said, earning another glare from his brother.

"Whatever." Emmett ended the theme, changing subject quickly.

"I heard one chick sitting next to me say that the lead model is really famous, and that she doesn't even give the time of the day to Orlando Bloom" ,he mocked.

His brothers shrugged and forgot about the girl, instead, they started to discuss about which girl they would talk to; Edward couldn't focus. The truth was he hadn't paid any attention to the show or the models until the last one appeared.  
>Should he try to talk to her even though his brother assured him she wouldn't even look at him?<p>

The young man convinced himself that he had nothing to lose after all, and was sure he could at least get her name. Forgetting about his previous companion he left together with his brother. Each one had their own car, in case they got some luck with any model, as they couldn't probably go in the same vehicle.

Edward jumped in his Maserati Ghibli S Q4, his latest acquisition and most precious possession. Meanwhile Jasper got in his Audi R8 and Emmett in his Mercedes-Benz young men followed their youngest brother who actually knew where the after party was. They drove faster than was needed but the party had already begun for sure and they didn't want to lose the chance of getting a girl.

Soon enough they were inside the luxury hall where the party was taking place and very cheerful music was being played. They had recognized some people from the show who were talking between them with a drink in their hands; Emmett got them some quickly to which Edward appreciated.

The room was getting more and more crowded as the night passed by, and Edward was starting to get really crossed about it. All of the models were already there; some here and there talking with male models and fans, but the brunette wasn't there.

"I can't find my Blondie." Emmett yelled over the strident music. Jasper shook his head relaying that he hadn't found his dark-haired girl neither. Edward stayed there, glass in his hand, without letting anyone notice his annoyance.

Between a widely crowded group Edward saw a skinny brunette, but it wasn't his nymph, it was the designer, who surely would know where the model was. Edward walked towards the girl that was hooked to a guy slightly shorter than He and not as good looking, but who was looking with pure fascination to the girl.

"Excuse me," he called her attention, taking care not to seem to provocative and make the young man jealous, whose girl was the only person who could lead him to the model, "I'm Edward Cullen and I'd like to talk with you about your wedding dress."

The young woman nodded with a wide smile and sparkling eyes; they moved away from the rest of the group followed by the insistent look of the guy that supposedly was her boyfriend.

"I'm listening" ,the woman said, encouraging him to speak.

"I was wondering if you could do that same design for my fiancé," after his words, the woman's eyes shined with triumph, "But first I'd like to have a word with the model that presented it."

"With Isabella?" she asked intrigued, revealing the model's name. 'Isabella', the man locked away the musical sound of her name into his thoughts.

"Yes, precisely her, Isabella" ,he assured, rejoicing with his victory.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid she not available. She is on a trip right now." she apologized, ashamed because she couldn't do anything about it.  
>Edward felt his victory falling apart, but instantly an idea popped out in his mind.<p>

"Well, in that case it could be a reign-check. I'm about to go on a trip as well but as soon as she's back you can reach me at my number and we'll have that chat, just to be sure it's the right dress for my lady." He gave her his card and a bright smile.

"I assure you I'm very interested, Miss Weber". The young woman blushed off the excitement and took the card as she nodded strongly.

"I'll call you as soon as possible." she replied. Edward smiled satisfied and said goodbye walking away.  
>He had no intention of buying any wedding dress, he didn't even have a girlfriend, and a part of him was ashamed he had mislead that woman who obviously loved everything about her job. But that would just be collateral damage, which he was willing to take if he could get that precious nymph.<p>

Edward spent the rest of the night head over heals with satisfaction and joy; he didn't even care about his brothers who weren't really into the mood because they had lost their prey.

Several miles away from there, Alice, Rosalie and Isabella were taking a plane to Seattle. That was why Isabella had asked Alice to look for Rosalie, it was to inform her that if they were going to leave, they should do it as soon as possible.

When the fashion show was over they would leave for Forks, and they wouldn't stay longer than two days, and she was putting her foot down. As her mother used to say best to get it over and done with, and Isabella decided to take that advice.


	5. Chapter 5: Esme's Guests'

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, this story is mine. **

**Thank you for your comments and support. **

**My lovely Beta is Ashlie Christine and she's been the best. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Esme's Guests'<strong>

Esme Cullen sighed as she saw her life passing by her eyes. What the heck was she doing with it? She had had a very successful professional career, a wonderful husband, and three stubborn sons who should have given her some grand children already. She was willing to take care of them, bake for them, spoil them, and love them. She wanted to see her sons with some good women that would make them as happy as they deserved.

But that wasn't the case, there she was, waiting for her beloved husband to come back from the hospital where he worked and wishing for the few visits her children gave her. Edward wouldn't be there for the weekend due to some business. Emmet and Jasper would go, however, very late that night and they would leave early in the afternoon on Sunday.

The door bell rang at that moment getting her out of her sad thoughts; she rushed to open the door as the bell rang again. When she opened it, there were two beautiful women standing at her front door smiling at her.

"Mrs. Cullen, I hope you remember me, I'm Rosalie Hale; we met at Renee Swan's birthday party." Rosalie greeted.

Esme recognized the stunning young woman she had met several days ago. She had made quiet a good impression on the woman. To Esme she was a beautiful, decided, straightforward and kind young lady, plus she was Isabella's best friend.

"Of course I remember you, Rosalie, please come in." she invited her. Rosalie accepted delighted and entered in the big white residence.

"This is Alice Brandon, a very good friend and collaborator of Isabella's and mine." Rose introduced Alice. She greeted as effusive and charming as always, just how her parents had taught her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen!" Alice said just after kissing her on both cheeks.

"It's my pleasure, but please call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen is my mother in-law and let's just say we don't get along very well." The three women laughed at Esme's joke. They sat down in the living room where Esme was left sad and alone just a few minutes earlier. They started a nice chat.

The lady was so excited by the young women's visit that she didn't realize that Isabella wasn't with them.

"Well, where's Isabella?" The girls looked at each other not so sure whether to mention anything before Rosalie answered.

"That's why we're here, Esme, to talk about Isabella. We want to know what happen to her before she left for New York," the blonde girl asked, having her usual and effective attitude about enquiring, however she wasn't aware that Esme had studied law in school, and had a masters degree in the subject; being a bit smarter than Rose for that matter.

"What exactly do you want to know?" The answer shocked both girls impressing Rosalie and making Alice a bit amused by her reaction.

"Esme," Alice interceded as Rosalie got speechless, "Rosalie and I firmly believe that you could help us to know how Isabella's life was during her last years here in Forks."

Esme nodded even tho she wasn't sure why they were asking her instead of Renee or Bella herself.

"Isabella has told us that she was born and raised here but for some reason she doesn't like to be here and she had avoided coming here ever since she left." Rosalie continued, recovered from her shock and instead, stunning Esme this time.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. There could be a reason, but I'm not sure that's the reason why she has been avoiding coming. It's just…" Esme was interrupted by the bang of the door being opened.

"Mom, we're home!" a huge black-haired man shouted.

"Emmett, I told you the door was open, you didn't have to kick it in that way," a young blonde man said to him, walking behind his big brother.

"You're a dumbass." Jasper snorted, entering with his bags in hand and running to his room just like when he was fifteen and was back in high school.

"Come on, Jazzy, don't be such a baby." Emmett mocked him, always messing with his brother.

"Emmett!" his mother told him off, using a more serious tone than she usually did. This attracted both brothers attention, making them freeze in their places.

When the two young men entered into the living room where their mother was, they were stunned by what they saw. In front of them, in their mother's house, were the two women that had slipped away from them at the fashion show.

The stunning blonde girl who had bewitched the Cullen's oldest one and the pretty black-haired taven that had fascinated the youngest.

"Alice and Rosalie are going to believe I have the rudest sons in the world," Esme repremanded them again, "Introduce yourself properly." she ordered, and they immediately obeyed.

"I'm Emmett Cullen" the biggest introduced, showing off a cocky smirk to the blonde. The girl rolled her eyes but accepted the hand shake.

"Jasper Cullen," the blonde one greeted to Alice, who was a bit annoyed by the guys, so she just nodded.

"I think we better go, Esme" Rosalie said, approaching her friend and heading to the door.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, girls? We can continue later," the lady suggested but the smirks and looks from her sons persuaded them from accepting the invitation.

"We gotta meet Isabella in a while, maybe another time?" Alice said as serious as when Jasper greeted her.

"In that case, come back whenever you want?" Esme asked them with tenderness, walking them to the door.

"We'll try, Esme," the blonde girl assured her, leaving the house and running away from the two despicable men.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," the young Hale muttered once she was in her car again and driving to Isabella's house.

"Tell me about it." Alice agreed, trying to forget about the blonde's green eyes.

Meanwhile, back at the Cullen's house, a very upset Esme was scolding her reckless sons.

"First you arrived like two spoiled teenagers, shouting and kicking my door and then you go pretending to be some ladies men in front of me in this house. If you haven't gotten this lecture through your heads, I assure you, you will. Just wait until your father gets home. I don't care if your nearly thirty, I spend most of my days all by myself in this house, abandoned by my three ungrateful children, and just when I get some nice company you make them run away in less than two minutes."

Esme didn't exactly yell at them, but she was obviously furious and was scary enough for her sons who weren't used to that kind of reactions from their mother.

"Now, go to your rooms, you're grounded!" she ended frustrated.

"You can't ground us! We're like thirty!" Emmet pouted.

"Oh...I don't care! Just go!" Esme said, seeing her children walking up to their rooms like they were teenagers instead of like the two adults they were.

Inside their bedrooms the Cullen guys couldn't believe how lucky they were, despite their mother's speech.  
>The same women that had left them frustrated, upset and even a little disappointed were there. They had dated a lot of beautiful and sexy models, though there were none like those girls, and that was why they were determinate to win their hearts; no matter the cost. And in order to make it, they would have to use some of the very convenient connections their mother possessed in that tiny town.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Jacob

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story is mine. **

**Thank you to all of you and to my lovely Beta Ashlie Christine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Meet Jacob<strong>

Edward woke up—as he had been doing last couple of weeks—with his heart raceing. A slight layer of sweat was on his forehead and his throat was completely dry because of the screaming through the night.  
>His nightmares, or better yet, the one nightmare that he had been having lately wouldn't stop tormenting him, and the situation was starting to really upset him.<br>Since the night he saw that Aphrodite's sister in that fashion show, he couldn't stop dreaming about a freckled girl that seemed really familiar, but he just couldn't say who she was. It was just too frustrating.

He got up from his bed knowing that he wouldn't be able to get to sleep again and walked to the kitchen in his apartment, which was located on the ninth floor of the best building in Seattle. As he was drinking a cold glass of water, he remembered the dreamy look of a little girl; clumsy and ravishing, soaked by the permanent rain in Forks, with her boots covered by mud and her hair all tangled. She was a mess.

Immediately after, the memory of the image of the beautiful nymph appeared walking on the runway; however, it didn't matter how desperately he called to her, how hard he tried to reach her, he just couldn't. He kept falling on his knees in front of her staring with increasing terror of how she was holding in her hand his beating heart. That was his dream.

The dream itself was creepy and bizarre, but that wasn't what was bothering him the most though, it was the feeling of complete sadness and loneliness within the fact of seeing the woman walking away from him; without even looking at him and he couldn't do anything to prevent it. The young man snorted and finished his glass of water to get back to his bed and try to recover some sleep, that same morning he had to drive all the way to Forks in order to visit his mother, which didn't thrill him so much.

Edward loved his mother with all his heart, but lately she didn't stop talking about him trying to find some nice woman, get married and give her the grandchildren she deserved. His brothers didn't have that dilemma though; Every time Esme tried to talk about that with Emmett he always answered that he was working on it, which was a relief to their mother although the reality was he was slightly giveing his mother a pick about his reckless life in New York. Jasper on the other hand didn't suffer about that because Esme still looked at him as her baby.

That was why, he as the middle child, was the only target left for his mother's wishes; which she wouldn't stop pushing until one of her sons gave her the future Cullen's heir.  
>Back in his bedroom, the young man tried to get to sleep again, only to turn in his bed until the first hours of the morning and inevitably having to start his trip. Back on the other side of the country, thousands of people swarmed around a well dress and made over Isabella, who was ready for her second Chanel show of the year.<p>

"Remind me again, why your crazy girls decided to fly to that shitty town, aka Forks, instead of staying here for a Chanel show?" Jacob Black asked. He was her personal makeup artist and one of her closest friends, who was absent during three weeks enjoying a well deserved vacation.

"They promised Renee." Isabella answered, Jacob nodded as he looked over her lip gloss again.

Jacob Black was the typical young and attractive man that everyone assumed was gay, however, that couldn't be farther from the truth. His love for makeup had born by the incentive of his mother, who assured him there couldn't be a more perfect form of art than working on a face. Where could you find a more vivid canvas than on a beautiful woman's face?

He had been born on the small Quileute reservation in Forks and the reason why he and Isabella never got to hang out before, was because Jacob had spent most of his teenage years with his mother in Texas. He didn't use to visit his father very often, Billy Black, Charlie Swan's best friend, because he didn't approve of the way his ex wife was educating his only son. Within time, Jacob just stopped visiting his father and accepted that his father considered him homosexual. Instead he just focused on living out his dream of working with the best top models. That came true and now one of them was Isabella Swan.

"You mother can be persuasive when she wants," he said distracted, checking that there wouldn't be any flaws in his friend's makeup.

"Tell me about it." ,she said with a little snort.

"It's time." ,one of the organizers yelled cheerfully, hurrying the young models up.

"Break a leg, sunshine." ,he whispered nicely, slightly kissing her lips and watching her head with grace to the stage.

The previous weekend Isabella had gone to Forks with her friends and after they had disappeared for a few hours without telling her where the heck they were, Renee had convinced them to visit her soon and they had delightfully accepted and even proposed to visit her every free weekend they had, starting from that one.

The fact that Isabella wasn't allowed to leave New York that weekend didn't stop them and Rosalie promised she would handle everything despite the long distance, without neglecting any of them, so she called Jacob and asked him to shorten his vacation in order to be with Isabella in the fashion show. With all set and done, Rosalie and Alice took a flight from New York to Seattle and then they would drive all the way to Forks avoiding the flight in aircraft even if it took them a little more to arrive, or so they told her.

As always, the beautiful model did an exceptional job, leaving more than one person in the crowd overwhelmed by her beauty and elegance, after all she had been a model for five years and she was one of the most recognized figures in the industry. That was almost natural for her. She walked along with the music at the beginning and to the end of the catwalk, and she walked by Karl's hand at the end of the show to receive the general applause.

Behind the scenes Jacob was waiting for his friend with a dazzled face, there was no doubt how much he admired his best friend, even more because unlike Alice and Rosalie, he did know what Isabella had been through in Forks during her last years of high school. Jacob knew that because, just like Isabella, he had suffered in high school to the disdain of the teenagers due to his passion for makeup. The difference was that ,unlike Isabella, that had suffered just from one guy, he had to stand the stalking and bullying from all the boys in the school.

"As always, ma chérie, you were perfect!" he said with a huge smile on his face as he opened his arms to give a crushing hug.

Isabella hugged him with the same enthusiasm because there was nothing that could comfort her as much as Jake's hugs, and to be totally honest she needed it. She missed having Rosalie shouting out to everyone and Alice running around her with her endless energy. They were her best friends, her support and company. Out of them, Jacob, and her parents, there was no one else; not even a crush. And all that was because of her continuous ghosts and fears from her past that didn't allow her to have a normal and peaceful relationship.  
>An old feeling of bitterness trapped through her chest and settled in her eyes, stealing from her a bit of the beauty of her face.<p>

"Isabella, don't think about him, please." the young man begged her, bringing her back from her world of shadows.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, more serious than before and getting away from his friend, "I'll be ready in a minute"

As she said that, almost immediately Isabella was ready to go and head to Jacob's apartment where she would be spending a nice and relaxing evening. Jacob could tell her all about his trip through the Mediterranean Sea, just relaxing and trying to not think about her past.

Far away from there tho, the model's friends were spending a lovely evening with their best friend's mother and Mrs. Cullen.

"All right, I know you want to hear what happened to Isabella years ago." Esme said straight out when Renee Swan had left the living room; where they were chatting about an hour ago.

"You're very perceptive, Esme." Alice applauded her, she was too.

"I have three male children, you bet I am." the woman joked about, as she was creating more suspense in the girls.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you all what I know, but not in here, I'll be waiting for you to come to dinner at my place, then we can talk"

The young women accepted delighted to be going to dinner with the fine woman, without being aware of the presence of the three men in the Cullen's mansion.


	7. Chapter 7: Meet Alec

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story is mine. **

**Thanks to the beautiful people that follows this story and to my wonderful Beta Ashlie Christine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Meet Alec<strong>

Isabella entered into the well lit studio where the last photo shoot for Angela's collection would be taking place. It will be presented at fashion week in Paris and it was definitely the most important of them all. She knew the photographer, his name was Alec, although she couldn't remember his last name. He had a sister too who was also a model, but at Isabella's and several colleges' point of view, even Alec had more chances of having a prosperous future in the modeling industry. His sister was just…too small, and her lack of personality didn't help her either.

"Isabella." Angela addressed her before she could walk to her dress room and get ready for the shoot.

"Angela." she greeted her friend, receiving a small hug from her.

"Alec is here and so is Jacob, we can start as soon as you're ready."

Isabella nodded, noticing Angela's nervousness so she headed directly to her dressing room.

"You are so incredibly beautiful." Jacob said once he finished his work on her. The makeup was a bit more dramatic than they were used to, but that was exactly the point of the collection and Jacob had done a fabulous job.

"Although you're natural beauty will always be the key," he assured her, making Isabella blush; something kind of unusual nowadays.

"You're the best, Jake!" she lightly kissed her best friend lips as they always did.

The skinny brunette headed out from the dressing room surrounded by a makeup powder cloud and silk. The shoot started as usual. The music hit the room and she started to change. She slightly changed poses and faces with every note of the music, making an unique and perfect style from every shot. Alec was a nice photographer, he knew what he was looking for and his creativity showed in every new photo. Whenever he felt the tension was affecting her or the shots weren't good enough, he gave her a soft gentle smile to make her feel more relax, which wasn't very easy to get.

"Come on, sunshine, this is gonna be the best shot of all," he smiled at her, as he shot a close-up of her pretty face, capturing her soft blush, to which Jacob noticed.

A lot of outfits, nearly a thousand and five hundred pictures, reflectors, and three hours jamming to the same song the whole shoot, it was finally over.

"You're amazing, peach!" Alec flattered her, quickly checking the pictures of his camera and missing the bright red in her cheeks.

"She's the best." Jacob muttered, coming next to her and holding her from her shoulders.

"Indeed she is." Alec smiled wider as he gave a look to the pair hugging each other and walking off.

"What was that about?"Isabella asked, a bit angry with her friend, he just shook his head and snorted.

"Isabells, you should have seen his face, he was drooling for you." he mocked.

"That's his job, Jake." she answered.

"In theory, perhaps, but he was doing something more than his job."  
>he assured, with a funny tone and looking for a pretty ginger that he would definitely get into his bed.<p>

Isabella was flustered, but as awkward as it sounded, it didn't really bother her. Alec was nice, friendly, and a genius at his job. She felt comfortable around him and on the plus side, he was hot. After she changed her clothes for some more comfortable ones, and cleaned up her makeup, the model got out of her dressing room just to run into a smiley Alec that was waiting for her standing like a cool boy on the wall.

"Hi, Isabella!" he greeted her with that smile she found out was natural on him.

"How you doing, Alec?" she replied, trying not to look shy.

"Heading for lunch? There's a fancy bar down street and they have the best food you'll ever get, what do you say?" His warm eyes, the cheeky smile and his disposition made it impossible for Isabella to refuse.

Willing to spend a nice evening after a hard day of work and under the amused look of Jacob, the couple left the building, taking the elevator and walking to the crowded New York streets. Meanwhile, on the fifth floor from the building he was at, an agitated Edward Cullen ran through the staircase till the ninth. He couldn't believe his luck.

First, his cell got screw up thanks to his idiot brother and one of his many childish pranks, while he was in Forks; because of that, he couldn't visit his mother again soon and couldn't be reached all day. When he finally could get back his phone, he found thousands of missed calls, but the first he noticed was from Angela. He didn't hesitate in calling back and she confirmed what he was expecting, that the model was back in New York and he barely had time to reach her before she left.

He got a flat tire on his way from Forks to Seattle and had to catch his flight two hours later, and now he was late and just praying that his muse was still there. When the man finally got to the studio he found out that his model had left just a few minutes ago, in the company of the photographer. But he learned that the designer was still there as well as the model's makeup artist. The woman friendly walked towards him as Jacob suspiciously looked at the man that had just arrived, he could swear he had seen him before.

"I thought you wouldn't come, ." Angela smiled at him, wishing that the man here—one of the most successful business men in America — would buy the dress for his future wife and make her more popular between the investors.

"There were some complications." he said, with a raspy voice, trying to hide his exhaustion from the race on the staircase and his frustration for losing his nymph once more.  
>When Jacob heard the name of the man that was talking with Angela, he immediately recognized him. It was him, the miserable man that had profoundly hurt his best friend's heart, and now, he was standing here, looking for her like he had never done anything; like what happened in those five years since he broke Isabella's heart never happened.<p>

From one second to the next, the young saw everything in red. He could vividly see the tears streaming down Isabella's face. The coldness in her eyes and the never constant pain, was all he could think of in at the moment, even though she was beyond professional now. Without even thinking about it, Jacob walked the few steps between him and Cullen, or bastard Cullen as he used to call him, and slammed his fist in his face.


	8. Chapter 8: Plans

**A/N: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story is mine. **

**Thanks to all of you for your support and reviews. **

**Ashlie Christine is this story's Beta, thanks so much honey. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Plans<strong>

Jacob Black walked out the studio raving in fury, but not before telling Angela all he knew about the bastard Cullen and his presence there, also making her promise to never help him to reach out to Isabella. He must shield that inevitable pain from his best friend, she didn't deserve it.  
>Inside the building, a very upset and painful Edward was urging for the man's head. He had broken his nose and almost deformed his face. He would pay for that.<p>

"Mr. Cullen, I'm really sorry about this!" A distressed Angela apologized again, she didn't know what to do and wished Rosalie would have been there. She probably would know what to do, and that was why she decided to call her, even when she was on kind of a break.

As she was dealing with that, the noisy complaints of Edward continued, asking them to fire the man immediately. At the third beep Rosalie finally answered.

"Hale," was her professional tone.

"Hey, Rose, It's Angela." Rosalie immediately changed her cold voice for another more friendly.

"Hi, Angie! Isabella just told me how the session was and that everything went great." Angela felt even worse.

"Yeah, about that, something happened." Rosalie changed her tone once more seeing troubles coming.

"What is it?" If something had happened with the pictures she was sure as hell Isabella wouldn't set up another session even if her life depended on it.

"It's not about the photo shoot."  
>A little bit relieved, Rosalie asked her to explain what exactly had happened.<p>

With a shaky voice and evidently nervous, Angela explained everything to her, from Edward and her first encounter and the frequent petition to meet Isabella, to the accident with Jacob and what he had told her.

Rosalie was listening to Angie's story very carefully, she didn't want to miss any details and her brain was working to its fullest. Angela was talking about an Edward Cullen, as in Esme Cullen, and she knew Esme had three children but until then she only had met two of them. Could it be possible that the man down there and Esme's son were one in the same? And if it was the case, why would Jacob act like that?

Something inside her was telling her that the young friend of Isabella's knew something that she and Alice didn't, and everything ended up at the same point: The Cullens.

"Listen to me, if there are still people inside, get rid of them right now and tell them that if one single word about what happened appears in one single magazine they are all fired," Rosalie started to command Angela once she had finished, "Tell the man we'll fire his aggressor right away and we'll give him a compensation for the accident."

"Are you going to fire Jacob?" Angela asked in shock, Rosalie snorted into the phone.

"Do you want to get all of us fired? No way, of course we won't, Isabella would kill me if I'd allow that, but that's what you're going to say to Cullen," Rose explained, "Call me as soon as you have done what I told you".

"Alright, thanks Rose, I had no idea what to do." And with that, Rosalie had noticed, Angela was way too sweet to know how to handle something like that.

"No problem, Ang, one more thing. Did Jacob say something more before he left?" The young Hale asked.

"Yeah," Angela recalled, "He told me to not let Edward Cullen get near Isabella, ever."

Rosalie's hunch increased with her friend's words. Everything was getting more and more complicated and she was certain that something was missing in the puzzle.

"Well then, do it. Keep Edward Cullen away from Isabella." And with that Rosalie ended the phone call. She went back to the Swan's breakfast table where a couple of minutes ago she was having a lovely lunch with Alice and Renee.

"Rose, Alice and I were thinking about go to Seattle to shop, what do you think?" Renee asked her as smiley and cheerful as always once she was seated again.

"That would be great, Renee, but I'm afraid I have to deal with some business issues. It's kind of important and it may take a while, but you both should go," the blonde woman said, smiling and looking like nothing had happened. Alice didn't believe a single word from her. She knew Rosalie better than she thought, but something big must have been going on if she was skipping a shopping trip.

When they were alone back in Isabella's bathroom, the young dark-haired woman asked for an explanation.

"You have to go with Renee, I need to talk to Esme, about something that happened," was what she said and Alice didn't need anything else to understand.

Something related to Isabella had happened and Renee couldn't know about it. In the couple of days that they had been at the Swan's, place they had found out that Isabella's parent were blissfully ignorant of whatever had happened to their daughter years ago. To them, the young girl had passed through the common typical rough teenage years. She had some friends and among them there were the Cullens, that was how they had met Esme and Carlisle. To them nothing unusual had happened to their daughter. When she had had the chance to get out of that town, she had taken it and that was it, period.  
>So the one and last chance Rosalie had to find out something more about Isabella's past was Esme Cullen, and she prayed to not have to see any of her sons again, especially the oldest one.<p>

Back in the studio, Edward continued yelling at the poor Angela, even more upset than before.  
>The place had been cleared out and only Angela, her assistant and Edward remained in the building. She told him just what Rosalie had told her, that the man would be fired and he would be given a compensation for what had happened. But the compensation Edward wanted was an apology by the model herself, as he knew the man was her personal makeup artist.<p>

Angela was out of her mind by that time, obviously she could'nt do that. First, they won't be firing Jacob, and therefore, Isabella won't accept to do any kind of apology. Second, and most important, Jacob and Rosalie had warned her to not let, by any means, Edward near Isabella and Angela was afraid of losing Isabella and Rosalie's support on her campaign if she didn't do what they asked her.

" , I've told you that's not possible and that Isabella's rep wouldn't allow it." Angela almost cried, soon to have a mental breakdown. An hour had past arguing about the same thing, but she couldn't let him press charges on Jacob and setting an encounter with Isabella neither.

"I've told you what I want and I want nothing less than that. I want her to apologize in person or I'll press changes against her makeup artist and even the complete crew if it's needed." He stated. Angela was about to fade out when her mobile rang again. She excused herself and answered Rosalie's call.

"Is he still there?" she asked.

"Yeah, he is, and he says he'll press charges if we don't set up a meeting with Isabella, so she can apologize in person." Angela snorted, suddenly exhausted.

"Son of a bitch!" Rosalie thought, furious.

As soon as she could sneak out of the Swan's, she headed directly to the Cullen's where a very cheerful Esme had received her. Luckily for her, none of her sons were there that day. After half an hour of chatting, Rosalie didn't have so much doubts about how much influence they had on Isabella's past. They had screwed her life up, how they did it she wasn't sure yet, but she was absolutely positive about it.

Definitely one more so than the others, Edward Cullen. She was sure as hell that the fuckman that was claiming for Jacob's head in Angie's studio, and the one that was Esme's little boy, were the same person. Now she only had to talk to Jacob to confirm her suspicions and being certain of her feelings, apart from that, she knew exactly what to do.

"Tell him he will have his apology at the Ritz," Rose said, "and Angie, don't say a word about this. I'll handle it." she said, before finishing the call.

Angela did so and a quite pleased Edward Cullen came out of the building. He was sure that in no longer than three days he would get his nymph. He wasn't sure about how sane the situation was, but his obsession was getting bigger and bigger, that was for sure. He wasn't sure it bothered him tho. However, Edward couldn't imagine that far, far away from there, a young blonde had a strong determination on pay back to all the people that had hurt her best friend.

"Wait and see, Edward Cullen," she whispered to herself, dialing another number on her phone, "Jacob, we need to talk." she said directly after the man answered.

Meanwhile as all this drama was being set up, ignorant of the satiation and quite relaxed, Isabella was enjoying a cup of coffee with Alec Vulturie. The young woman had discovered that Alec was not only a nice and attractive man, but he was also funny and interesting. He had a great passion for photography that Isabella found really fascinating. He showed her some of his finest pictures, some breath taking landscapes that she loved. Besides all that, he treated her different, not like she got used to through those past five years. Most people believed that because she was a cover girl she was different, she had to be treated different.

But she was not, and it seemed like Alec could see behind all the makeup and fancy outfits. She wondered if he could also see the girl who studied English literature, that loved reading, that longed for some time now to adopt a pet, and that even tho she had been to Paris a number of uncountable times, she still got impressed every time she was at the Louvre.

"Thanks for accepting this little date Isabella." he said spontaneously, taking her hand through the table.

"I wasn't aware this was a date," she said, forgetting about the blushes as she had noticed that her previous reactions were because in some way she had remembered her first encounters with a young green-eyed boy.

"It wasn't," he agreed, with a cheeky smile, "But it will be the one we'll eventually have." Smiling by her flirting, Isabella nodded.

"That sounds good"

After a couple of minutes, the young brunette realized that for one moment, Edward Cullen wasn't present in her thoughts at the moment she was thinking about a date or something romantic. It seems like her mind was starting to forget about all those bitter moments of her past. One little sting in her heart took her by surprise when a pair of green eyes showed up in her head. Maybe her mind was making some progress, unfortunately her heart didn't seem to agree with that.

"It will have to." She thought for herself, as she walked out the coffee shop beside a smiley Alec.


	9. Chapter 9: The meeting

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story is mine. **

**Thanks to you all and to my Beta Ashlie Christine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: The Meeting<strong>

Rosalie was furious. You could practically see fire coming out from her eyes and steam out of her ears. She couldn't have been more upset than in that moment. Jacob's words were still repeating in her head

"He ruined Bella's life, he destroyed her. Have you ever wondered why Isabella is terribly insecure sometimes or why she is so cold with men? That's because of him. It's the shadow of Edward Cullen lurking over her."

Although Jacob didn't explain what exactly happened five years ago back in Forks, the fact that the pain and sorrow Isabella has suffered was because of him, was enough for her to hate him with all her heart. And now, seated in the Ritz with her impeccable Chanel, her Manolo shoes, the nails and hair done, Rosalie Hale was waiting for Edward Cullen, ready to rip his eyes out his head.

On his way, the green-eyed man was flying through the New York streets in order to get on time to the hotel where he would meet his nymph after several weeks of dreaming of her. Funny thing also, he dreamt about a girl he seemed to know but couldn't identify, he was ready to end up with all that.

"I have a reservation." He announced once he made his way to the restaurant. The maître-dee looked for his name and finally lead him to his table. He assured him that his companion was already there, and Edward's excitement grew a little bit more, if that was even possible.  
>He followed the man to one of the farthest tables. He was almost shaking of anticipation, but was disappointed when he didn't find a beautiful brunette waiting for him, but a blonde one staring at him with blue eyes cold as ice.<p>

"Where is she?" he demanded rudely. The young woman lifted up one of her perfect eyebrows in the same way Esme would have done it, so Edward thought.

"Take a seat." She ordered with her voice full of authority.

"Where is she?" he asked once more, with increasing irritation.

"As you would have it, you and my client," she started, expecting he wouldn't notice that she and Isabella had more than just a professional relationship, "will never meet. She has and always will refuse to have an encounter and you better accept it. In fact, I have a restraining order that forbids you to come closer than three hundred feet from her, and just so you know, her personal makeup artist and all of our crew are protected from any legal action against them." She stood up then. "If you have anything to say then we'll see you in court. Have a good day, Mr. Cullen." And she left.

Rosalie didn't even wait for him to say something. She left him there, standing like a statue. She came out of the hotel with a big smile on her face and jumped in the van where Garret was waiting for her. He turned on the car and headed to the place where Isabella was filming Dior's newest commercial.

Edward honestly couldn't believe his eyes. What was all that about? He barely could comprehend what had happened. A restraining order? What in the world has he done? They really would never meet?

"What the f& k?!" he exclaimed, with his mind and body functioning once more.

Edward ran after the blonde woman, but she had already disappeared between the new York streets, leaving him with more doubts than before and desiring an encounter more than ever. The only thing he could do was contact the designer again, fool her once more, and ask for a proper explanation. He asked for his car, damned again and ran all the way through fifth avenue passing by without even noticeing the van that was pulling over in that moment a couple streets before; delivering a very satisfied blonde that was jumping off it in that moment.

Isabella felt confident and secure. The photographer and the people around her were trustful and not even Rosalie's absence was bothering her. Alice was there, helping with the outfits, next to her was Jacob having a chit-chat with the other girls, and a little bit farther a smiley Alec was looking at her.

"All right, Isabella, now put your arms around Felix's neck and stand on your tip toes. Felix, I want you to put your hands very gently on Isabella's shoulders and slightly push her away." the commercial director asked of her and her partner, Felix Romano.

He was a polite, talented and very attractive young actor, with one good girlfriend that watched him like a hawk, as she talked with his agent. Every time there was a break the guy would run to his girl's arms and kissed her like his life depended on it.

"Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" Isabella smiled and nodded to his request.

Felix was definitely one fine man. Someone any girl could fall in love with without a doubt, but his heart already had an owner and for what Isaella could see, he was a one girl man. She looked up to the camera and waited until the flash hit her to set her eyes on the other side of the room where Alec was waiting for her, all smiles and cheeky looks. In the past couple of days Isabella had spent almost all her time with Alec. They had lunch or dinner depending on both schedules, they talked every night, and he was sending her a rose every morning to her house. The young woman couldn't help but feel like a teenager all over again, even when those days were long over.  
>However, five years had passed, and she had to understand she was different now. He was someone else and circumstances were completely different. She wasn't any more of that stupid girl that fell for Edward Cullen.<p>

"Cut!" the director yelled. Without her even noticing, the first part of the commercial was done. Rosalie had showed up and was already there next to Alec and Jacob, who was ready to clean her face and change her hair.

"You're the best." Alec whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks." She replied and gave him a tiny kiss as well, letting Alice and Jacob drag her to her dressing room as Rosalie headed to talk with all the executives, so she couldn't see the satisfied smile on the young man's face.

"You and Alec? What's going on?" Jacob asked straight to the point, while he was cleaning her perfect face. Alice was pretending like she hadn't even heard it, looking for some more comfortable clothes.

"What are you talking about?" Isabella responded. Alice snorted and Jacob gave her a look that clearly said he wasn't kidding.

"Don't play with me Swan. I know you better than yourself, spit it out." He warned her. Isabella sighed tired and nodded. He was right, he knew her better than herself.

"I like him… a lot." The brunette admitted, making Alice squeal out of excitement. Rosalie came into the dressing room in that moment, red as a Christmas light and with steam coming out of her ears.

"Jacob, can I speak with you for a minute?" And without even looking at Isabella she left.

"Alice, finish this up, please?" He asked the dark-haired one that jumped up happy to help, as he left behind Rosalie.

"What's going on with those two?" Isabella asked, suspicious.

"I have no idea, but let's continue with Alec. Do you really like him? Like as in love?" Alice asked, with her pretty eyes sparkling.

Isabella bit her bottom lip in sign of doubt. If there was someone who she could talk to, it was Alice. Her personality was nicer than Jacob's or Rosalie's, and also sweeter. She would understand her and even guide her. Alice hadn't exactly been the luckiest girl when it came to love, and even though having the perfect example of true love with her parents, she had made big mistakes. She had made wrong decisions that caused her a lot of tears and more than a broken heart. After a couple of years thanks to therapy, success in her career, and her loving friends; she was ready to find love again and hopefully, the real one.

"Yeah, I think like in love." Isabella accepted after a couple of minutes.

Alice squealed again and started to dream about a beautiful weding, and a loving home with five kids. Isabella let her be because there was no one who could be more adorable than Alice, and at least someone could think of all those things that Isabella couldn't for herself. Only at one time had she dreamt about living happily ever after, getting married and having children; even when she was never good with kids, and marriages seemed a little too cheesy for her, but not anymore. There wasn't a happy ending in her story, and all those dreams had faded away with the love she once had. At least she had Alice, and she could dream for the both of them.

Outside the dressing room the conversation was completely different. Rosalie and Jacob weren't talking about love and babies, they had a bomb ready to explode in their faces.

"Rosalie, what have you done?" Jacob grunted trying not to yell at the blonde one.

"I had to do it." She replied upset, the young man snorted.

"You've only made it worse, he's obviously obsessed with her and now he will insist on meeting her even harder. He's probably ready to sue you for the damn restraining order!" He exclaimed, about to lose his temper.

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm not stupid," she barked, "There's no restraining order, dumbass, but there's no way he can find out"

"You don't know that bastard! He has resources and a lot of money, he will find out, sooner or later."

"We have that too." She replied, indignant.

"Come on, Rose, he can get the best lawyers and researchers from within the country, and he's the owner of the most important company in Seattle. Compared to him we don't have any chance." Jacob assured her.

"I know his mother." Rosalie replied, trying to defend herself.

"So what? Are you going to call his mommy so she spanks him and send him to his room without dinner? Don't be naïve, Rosalie, there's nothing in this world Esme Cullen protects more than her children." Rosalie had showed insecurity for the first time. She had pretty much gotten anything she's wanted, just by saying so, since she was three; now she was questioning her power aginst a man like Edward f&%*#n Cullen.

"Now what? Luckily Angie was in Paris when he called, but her assistant tell me that he will call every day until he finds her." Rosalie was reminded of what the girl had said to her minutes ago.

"You know Angie; she will tell everything if he pushes hard enough." Unfortunately Jacob was sure of that too, and he was sure as hell Edward Cullen would push; that son of a bitch.

"Let's pray Angela stays long enough in Paris until that asshole can cool off, and we can keep Isabella away from him. The sooner we head to Milan the better."

That was the only thing they could do right now. Jacob had noticed Edward hadn't recognized Isabella, otherwise he would have gone directly to Forks and would have asked her parents where the hell she was, instead of insisting so much with Angela. Lucky for all of them, they had to fly to Milan for the shooting of Dior's commercial and that would put some distance between them and Edward, but for how long?

Rosalie's attitude had made everything worse and now his fury and obsession would increase. He would ask and research, and in any moment he would find out the truth.  
>That mousella (as he and his gang of jerks used to call his precious girl) and the beautiful top model he is obsessed with were the same person.<p>

"Only over my death body he will hurt her again." Jacob thought, besides, it seemed like now he had an ally on that boy Alec. He seems trustworthy, but there was something about him that wasn't clear to Jacob, but Isabella liked him and he couldn't do anything about it. Isabella was wonderful, a really unique and beautiful person, but she was way too stubborn for her own good.

"Are you a believer, Rose?" Rosalie looked at Jacob confused by his question.

"Not much, why?"

"Well you should start to, because we're gonna need a miracle to keep Edward Cullen from Isabella" Rosalie made an upset smirk but nodded, she now understood that she had blown it. Behind them and hid between the shadows, there was a person carefully listening to every single detail of their conversation.

"So Edward Cullen, huh? This is gonna be easier than I expected." the person thought as an evil smile grew on their face.


	10. Chapter 10: The Accident

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story is mine. **

**I just want to thank you all for your patience and support to this story and to me. **

**Thanks so much to my wonderful Beta Ashlie Christine. **

**I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: The Accident<strong>

Despite what Jacob had told her, Rosalie was there, standing in front of the Cullen's mansion just a couple hours before she had to head to Milan.

"Rose, darling, it's so nice to see you!" Esme greeted her, gentle and smiley as ever, once she opened the door. After the chat they had had about Isabella it seemed like they had become very good friends. Esme had told her about Isabella's previous life, how she used to be in high school, and how much Esme cared about her.

"Esme, I would like to ask you something, it's kind of important." After Rose's words, Esme put her guard up. Even tho she really liked the girl, she felt like there was something behind all that, something that not even Rosalie could manage and it might actually hurt her kids.

"I'm all ears." Esme said.

"I'd like to ask you a big favor." Rose started, "I want you to keep Edward away from Isabella and to not tell him her whereabouts." Esme looked at her amazed.

"I don't understand why you're asking me this." Like Rosalie had to before, she would have to explain everything to Esme, or at least all of what she already knew.

"In the past few days Edward has been trying to reach Isabella, which is impossible in first place, and I had to threaten him with a restraining order. Still, I'm afraid he won't step back and that's why I'm asking for your help."

"Rosalie!" Esme gasp with the impression, "Why do you want to keep Edward away from Bella? I told you before, they were very close. Isabella used to spend all her time in this house. I even got to thinking that they would end up together, this just doesn't make any sense." Rosalie cut her out.

"I'll tell you why. Your son ruined Isabella's life. He hurt her and humiliated her. He's the reason why she never comes to see her parents, and now he's trying to do it all over again!"

Esme couldn't believe her ears. Was that young girl deluded? She was completely out of her mind. Edward was the sweetest, gentlest and most caring young man she knew. He always kept an eye on his brothers, he sent flowers every time he couldn't come to visit her, and he still played golf in his father's study. He was the same kid she and her husband had raised, therefore, how come he could have ruined his dearest girlfriend's life?

"This is nonsense, Rosalie." Esme affirmed, "I know my son and he would never do something like that. He cared about Isabella. He would never do something to hurt her."

The surprise in Esme's voice and her obvious negative response to her words confirmed what she doubted to believe, and Jacob was right again. Damn it. Esme would protect her son and she wasn't gonna help her. Damn it twice.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any pain by unmasking your son. I won't be bothering you any longer, Mrs. Cullen." Rosalie stood up from the couch where she had been sitting for the past half-hour and left the Cullen's residence without even hearing Esme's next words. Rosalie had no idea what to do, she was lost.

She jumped into the rented car and drove back downtown where an airplane was ready to fly her out back to Seattle. She couldn't do anything else, in her silly attempt to protect her best friend—her sister for five years— she had screwed everything up even more. She had called old ghosts and got involved people that had nothing to do with it. She could only hope for everything to end up good.

Rosalie was so into her thoughts of guilt and concern that she didn't notice the truck carrying wood driving towards her. She had mislead the way and now the strike was inevitable. She either strikes her car against the truck or against the woods that surrounded the path. And she chose what was the best for her. She firmly took the wheel and turned it to the left, and she was unconscious the moment her car hit the trees.

The traffic in Forks was one of the most peaceful things on earth according to Emmett Cullen. There were so few people in town that you could rarely get stuck into a traffic jam. There were never horns honking, nor car accidents, but that day something was different. There were at least five cars lining up and causing a little jam in the highway, and that was pretty odd for him.  
>Taken by curiosity rather than by annoyance, Emmett jump out his car in order to figure out what in the world had happened, and if he could give a hand in any case. The police was there and an ambulance was arriving in that moment.<p>

He had made his way through the people to get to the officer and ask him to clear the place up so he could continue his way, but then when a blonde hair, and a face like an angel, caught his eye; it was spotted with blood and the people from the ambulance were trying to get her out from the smashed car. He felt his heart stopped for a minute.

Emmett had never knew what fear was like. He never was afraid of facing a new challenge, a new business, or his mother. He used to be the toughest kid in his neighborhood. He always took care of Jasper when they used to go camping, he tried every trick on his skateboard no matter how risky it was, he succeeded every tryout from his fraternity, he never was afraid of facing the city and living alone when he was only twenty.

His size, his strength, his attitude, his charm, his family, his money, all together with the confidence in himself was the perfect combination for a perfect life, to not be afraid of anything and anyone. But there he was, in front of a crushed car staring at that bleeding girl and he felt like dying. The blood in his veins froze and his heart stopped, his face went white pale almost like the girl's.  
>For the first time in twenty six years, Emmett Cullen was afraid.<br>Without even thinking twice, he rushed to her the moment she was being taken in on the stretcher.

"Rosalie, hey girl, come on. Talk to me!" The big knot in his throat was getting bigger and bigger every time. Her hands were cold and her face was covered with blood, all coming out of her head.

"Sir we gotta take this woman before she passes!" The EMT said.

"Let me come with her!" Emmett begged, with an insecure voice.

"Are you a relative?" the man asked, Emmett's brain started to run a mile per hour.

He couldn't say he was just her friend; they wouldn't let him go with her or ask anything. He couldn't say he was her brother neither; he was dying to kiss her ever since he had met her and even more now.

"I'm her husband." He finally said. The EMT nodded and they allowed him to go with them.

During the entire way he didn't let go of her hand, despite the paramedics working on the inert body, he wouldn't let go. According to what he was listening to, and the few things he could remember from his short time in med school, her vitals were very low ans she had lost a considerable amount of blood. She had several fractures all over her body, and she even had a contusion. This was serious.

"Everything's gonna be okay, everything. You're gonna be okay." He kept saying like a mantra. The paramedics had seen this kind of scene plenty of times. Although in this occasion, there was something in the way and he was holding her hand. The way he looked at her made them feel pity for him. He seemed more like a lost child rather than the six foot two man he was.

They arrived as fast as they could to Forks' hospital, and at the moment they entered the emergency's room, someone pulled him away who knew exactly who he was. He knew Grace, the chief nurse for the emergency area. Implacable woman and plus she had known him for years; there was no way to fool her. He couldn't do anything but stay out in the waiting room. He thought quickly and ran through the halls in the hospital, avoiding people and ignoring all the shouts that were telling him to stop. He must find his father. He was the only one that could help him. For the first time he damned his stubbornness in dropping med school for a different career in which he could earn a lot bunch of money. He could have done something, but he had chosen differently, and here he was, running desperately through the hospital halls in search for his father.

"Dad!" he said reaching his dad's office chocking.

"Son, what's going on?" Carlisle Cullen had never seen his son this upset in his life, that wasn't him.

"Please save her, save her, dad!" He said frantically without alowing his to his father to interject. He wanted him to save who? And save her from what?

"Emergencies go, quick!" Were his last words before breaking down in tears. His old man didn't need anything else; he made sure his son had nothing apart from a panic attack that would pass in any minute and ran to the emergencies' room.  
>He recognized the girl immediately. She was Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan's friend and the only person recently admitted into emergency. He after confirmed, thanks to Grace, that his son had arrived with the girl.<br>After checking the diagnosis and checking her for himself, he ordered how to proceed.

"Prepare for surgery," he said, "Don't worry son, I'll save her." He thought.

The Milan airport was total chaos. People were coming and going everywhere. Isabella hadn't felt that ilost since the first time she had arrived to New York when she was only eighteen years old, all alone and without knowing what to do.  
>Where the hell was Rosalie? She was supposed to be there by then, that was what the little note Rose had left in her apartment said. She had left hours ago for what she could tell but still Rosalie wasn't there. She had assured her she would meet her there.<p>

Her phone rang and she begged it was her, but it was Alec instead. Since their last dinner together, their relationship had moved forward without her even noticing but he had asked for a chance and showed her he really cared and she just had accepted, that was all.

"Hey, Alec" she answered.

"Hey, gorgeous, how was your flight?" he asked cheerful and flirting, making her feel a little better.

"Rose is not here, Jacob has a photo shoot and he won't be here until the day after tomorrow and I'm all by myself in the airport. Alec, I don't know what to do, Rose is who takes care of everything with the executives and the sponsors. I don't even know what their names are, and I'm desperate!" she ended. Alec immediately noticed how upset and nervous she was.

"Isa baby, calm down, take a deep breath." he said. Isabella did as he said, even when she didn't like it at all of him calling her that way. "Now tell me, have you called her?"

"Like twenty times and still no response" the young brunette was feeling more and more anxious.

"Alright, you know what, I'm coming to Milan."

"What?" Isabella wasn't sure what he had just said.

"I know the producers and the executives; I know how to handle it and everything about the commercial shooting, I could help you if you want me, Isa baby."

"Alec…" Isabella couldn't believe her ears. Would you do that for me?"

"I would do that and more, Isa baby," He assured her. "take your luggage and I'll make a couple of calls, someone's gonna pick you up in a minute and take you to your hotel. I'll ask to reschedule the meeting until I'm there, don't worry, I'll take the first flight available to Milan"

"Alec," she gasped, "I don't know what to say! You're amazing!"

"I'll see you soon, gorgeous." He ended the call.

After finishing their call, Isabella did what he told her to and went to look for her luggage. Twenty minutes later a safe car was there waiting for her since not even Garret could with her on this occasion. She was just begging to arrive as soon as possible to her hotel but a question was still wondering in her mind.  
>Where the hell Rose was?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Breaking Ties

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story is mine. **_

**A/N: First of all, thank you so much for all the support and love you give to this story, it means the world to me. **

**A special thanks to my lovely Beta Ashlie Christine, you're the best. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Breaking Ties<strong>

"Rosalie has been in touch with Edward Cullen! She tells him where you're gonna be and has helped him to reach you, even Angela has helped!"

Those rough words were still in Isabella's head, she didn't want to believe what Alec had told her about her best friend, she couldn't.

"That's impossible." She had replied, with a feeling of panic growing in her chest afraid of what he could tell her next.

"Baby, trust me. Where do you think she is right now? She's with him!" he assured.

She immediately started to inquire and make some calls, just to find out what she was fearing the most. Garret indeed had taken Rosalie to the airport very early in the morning, but she didn't head up to Milan, she had instead taken a flight to Seattle.  
>Isabella had felt her trust falling apart once more. There was just one possible reason for Rosalie to go to Seattle. And how could she do that to her? They were best friends, practically sisters. She felt hurt, sad, and disappointed. Rosalie was the person Isabella trusted the most and she had betrayed her.<p>

The following days were like a blur to her. Only Alec with his constant energy and love could make things a little better, and he turned out to be an excellent agent from them all. He felt comfortable in his skin. He knew exactly what to do and Isabella just had to smile, make a pose next to Felix and then go back to her hotel and continue feeding her sorrow with all the happy memories from her friendship with Rosalie; hating on the nightmare that was Edward Cullen and her treason with him.

Alec had even taken care of her legal issues, and now her attorney and all the sponsors knew he was her new manager and would be taking charge of all her contracts. From now on Rosalie Hale was an old memory to her career. But above all that, the hardest thing was talking to Alice.

"I want to talk with her immediately!" She demanded rudely through the phone, and despite Alec's efforts to prevent Isabella from hearing, she did.

"I'm telling you she's not available now, she's really busy and as her manager I'm just doing my job." He replied as patiently as he could.

"Bullshit, I know she's there and I want to talk to her!" She yelled. Alec sighed with frustration and so did Isabella. With a nod she agreed to take the call and her boyfriend was relived he didn't had to deal with that crazy girl.

"What's going on, Alice?" Isabella answered with a death cold tone, which Alice noticed immediately.

"That's what I'm asking, Isabella. This guy out of the nowhere says you're done with Rosalie and that he is your manager now, what kind of joke is that?" Alice clearly heard a soft whine from the phone, and that turned on the alrms in her head. She was two steps from taking a plane to Milan to find out what was going on once for all.

"Nothing happened, Alice, I just realized Rosalie wasn't who I thought she was, and I totally understand if your by her side on this. If you want to finish up with our acquaintance I'll accept it. Please email Alec to confirm whatever you decide. Goodbye, Alice." And just like that, Isabella ended the phone call. She felt the tears burning on her eyes and falling on her boyfriend's arms, who comforted her with tender words.

Two busy weeks after the young couple flew out from Milan, the commercial was done and the arrangements for the big launching were ready. It would be the biggest and fanciest event so far in Isabella's career, and still she wasn't really excited about it. With her personal life upside down it was natural.

Since Alice's last call Isabella hadn't talked to her, and as she had told her, Alice emailed Alec confirming that she would accept any future session if she was required. However, her cold and professional words felt like a punch in her stomach to Isabella. The news from Rosalie were even fewer and Isabella couldn't even hear her name without feeling bumed and ready to cry. Even worse, she hadn't heard anything from her parents since Alec informed her that they would be on a brief vacation in California.  
>Isabella had never felt that lonely and she was completely sure that if it wasn't due to Alec. She would be at the bottom in that very moment.<p>

"Ready?" he whispered as he held her hand possessively. She nodded.  
>As the young man had predicted, the airport was totally crowed with reporters and paparazzis, asking and pushing to get any word, a photo or even a peek from the newest couple.<br>Isabella had kept her private life so guarded, so far away from the cameras and any drama that the announcement of her relationship whit the photographer and manager Alec Vulturi was a complete shock for everyone.

It wasn't exactly what the model needed in that moment, but she was gonna stay away from Alec just to avoid the press, he was her only support and safety and she wouldn't lose him to a bunch of creeps. After they manage to get out of the mob and the press, they jumped into the van where Garrett was ready waiting for them to get the heck out of there.  
>Twenty minutes after, Isabella was settled in a hotel room, trying to relax, while her helping boyfriend was looking for a new place for her.<p>

"It's all right, babe, everything's gonna be fine, I got it." He put a kiss on her forehead and left the room to let her rest quietly and finish all the arregements for her to move forward with her life.

Isabella was determined to pass this chapter and forget about Rose, she wouldn't let anybody fool her again. She couldn't even imagine that the girl who was had been her best friend for years was stuck in Forks General Hospital where Carlisle Cullen, and his eldest son, Emmett Cullen, were taking care of her.

"I don't get why he's doing this," the blonde girl groaned as she felt every part of her body hurting after the accident.

She had barely two days awaken after almost dieing, and that was why Esme Cullen couldn't understand what all her anxiety to leave was for. And even more so to get rid of her son's attention.

"I believe he doesn't get it either, honey." Esme replied, helping Rose to take her insipid food, the classic type in a hospital.

However, Esme could clearly see what was going on. Rosalie had stolen her son's big heart. It was just the look of how he stared at her, how all the adoration trespassed his eyes every time he was with her.

"It's ridiculous that he insists on staying here all day long." She snorted again. She was grumpy and Esme noticed it.

For what she knew about Rosalie, she was an independent, strong and determinate girl that felt no need for someone to look after her, therefore, her stubbornness on keeping Emmett away from her was huge.  
>But Esme also knew, because Emmett himself had told her, the horrible feeling that he had experienced when he found Rosalie on the side of the road. To him it was an authentic miracle of the fact that she was still alive, and he didn't want to be away from her another minute in his life.<p>

He had being living in a shallow world, where tenderness and love was considered as a weakness, and an obstacle from the goal. And it was she, the beautiful girl with the sun in her hair and the sky in her eyes that brought him back to a brighter world. It was a world where he could be strong and weak at the same time without fear, the way his mother always aimed for him to follow. To Emmett, Rosalie was his strength and his weakness, and the only one he could ever ask for his heart.

"Well, those are the Cullens." Esme joked.

Rosalie felt really uncomfortable, not only due to the damn cast that wouldn't stop itching her leg, but also because she could vividly recall her argument with Esme just minutes before her accident and the reasons for this. To Rosalie, Edward Cullen was still the reason for all her best friend's miseries in life and she didn't want to have anything to do with him or his brothers, but it was really hard for her to not be gratefull for the sweet Esme and her excellent husband.

"I'm back!" Emmet announced loudly.

He had entered in the room without knocking and expelling joy. He looked radiant after taking a decent rest in a proper bed, having a consistent breakfast and a shower, and Rosalie could barely handle this. She hated herself every time she had this wild impulse of kissing the man just by looking into his big green eyes, but then again she also always felt like punching him in the face, trying to erase that cheeky smirk off of him.

"You could at least knock!" She spit in annoyance. The young man immediately smiled at her with a small and shy gesture that melted her heart and boiled her blood at the same time.

Esme, amused and pleased by the small exchange between the young couple, excused herself and left the room quietly whilst Emmett locked his eyes onto the woman's he loved.  
>Because he was sure as hell that she would be his girl, the only one, he was in love, and he would make her his wife no matter what.<p>

"How do you feel today?" He asked shyly, trying to hide the woe in his voice.

"I feel like shit, how'd you expect me to feel?" She snorted, without looking at the pain in his eyes as he scanned every injury on her body.

When she noticed the awkward silence around them she looked at the man that inspired so many contradictory feelings on her and what she saw in his eyes, left her without a breath. She could only remember seeing that kind of look in one person, and that had been her father. She was only a ten-year-old kid by then, but she could easily return to the moment when her father was holding her as they both saw her mother in a hospital bed, medicated to kill the pain from the cancer in her last moments. Her dad died only a year after that, even though he had fought for her, and she knew he tried his hardest to overcome the loss of her mother and live for her, but he couldn't do it.

"I'm so sorry." Emmett whispered hardly, without taking his eyes away from her face despite the tears on them.

Rosalie wondered how that man could be almost six feet seven, have double the muscles of two men, the perfect face of a Greek sculpture, the world's most amazing and hypnotic eyes, and yet, seemed like a lost child looking for protection in her arms. She didn't think of it much. She just slowly raised her painful arm to reach his face. He understood the gesture immediately and almost like he had a magnet on his face, he reached her hand. Her touch was soft, warm and sweet, all what he could ever asked for to be happy.

Esme steped aside from the door with her eyes filled of tears as the scene in front of her continued. It was clearly a special moment for the couple, and in her heart, Esme rejoiced about it. She knew from the very first moment, that her son had found the girl of his life, and there they were.

Nevertheless, and this was something Esme couldn't stop thinking about, the words from her hopefully soon to be daughter were still haunting her like a dog. Was Edward really capable of ruining and destroying Isabella's life? It was clear to her that her son was and probably could still be really in love with her. But then again… could he have done that? Inside, Esme was afraid of whatever the answer could be.


End file.
